Monitoring and control the wind turbines have been the subject to much focus over the recent years.
Wind turbines are typically grouped and the communication to these wind turbines are typically performed by means of suitable communication networks. Such networks may typically be applied for the purpose of controlling or monitoring the state of the individual wind turbines. Thus, events registered at an individual wind turbine may be transmitted to an external monitoring arrangement, e.g. a SCADA (SCADA; Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition), which gathers and analyses information from several wind turbines.
A problem related to such prior art networks is that the information which can be derived and established by these networks is relatively restricted. Furthermore in relation to wind power plants, which may cover relatively large geographic area, the transmission time for a signal from one end of a wind power plant to the other end of a wind power plant is increased.